justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bailando
"Bailando"' '''by ''Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancers * P1 is a female. She is wearing an orange bra, red skirt with underwear, and heeled sandals. * P2 is a male. He is wearing a yellow shirt, a brown sleeveless coat, jeans, black shoes and a brown tie. Background The background looks like a boardwalk near the ocean at sunset. There are some lights and trees surrounding the boardwalk. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 gold moves for this song: 1, 2, 3 & 4. Bring your arms down while shaking your lower body. 3.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 3 2.PNG|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Mashup The mash-up has 5 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 & 4 : 'Swivel down and up. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Moves 2 & 5 : '''Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Move 3 : '''Jump and punch down with your right fist. (Just Dance (Sweat)) 4.PNG|Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) 5.PNG|Mashup: Gold Moves 2 and 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) 6.PNG|Mashup: Gold Move 3 (Just Dance (Sweat)) Mash-up This song has a mash-up that can be unlocked for 20 Mojo coins. Its theme is '"Let's Rock!". Dancers (repetition included): GM# 'indicates a Gold Move and its Gold Move appearance. *We R Who We R (JD4 DLC) *So What (JD4) *Part of Me (JD4 DLC) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) 'GM1 GM2 *We R Who We R (JD4 DLC) *Just Dance (Sweat) (JD2014 DLC) GM3 *Wake Me Up (JD2014 DLC) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *We R Who We R (JD4 DLC) *Crazy Christmas (JD2 DLC) *So What (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Sympathy for the Devil (JD2) GM4 GM5 *Venus (JD3) *Just Dance (Sweat) (JD2014 DLC) *The Other Side (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *So What (JD4) Trivia * The Spanish version is used, which features Gente de Zona and Descemer Bueno instead of Sean Paul. It also has a Portuguese version featuring Brazilian singer Luan Santana. * The dress was originally purple but was changed to red at the last minute because a video of it had the purple dress and it was a bit new. *This is the 8th Spanish song in the Just Dance series. The first ones are Mamasita, Boom, and Jambo Mambo on Just Dance 3 , The next ones are I Like It, Asereje (The Ketchup Song) on Just Dance 4, and the next ones are María and Limbo on Just Dance 2014. * The avatar for the female dancer looks nearly the same to the one from Dançando. "Dançando" and "Bailando" are basically the same word, "Dancing", in different languages (Brazilian Portuguese and Spanish, respectively). * It is the first Enrique Iglesias song in the series. * The female dancer resembles the female dancer in I Like It from Just Dance 4, the one from Where Have You Been and also the one from Dançando, both from Just Dance 2014. * The beginning of the song is shortened. * The male dancer is dressed like the male dancer in Limbo. * The background is at the moment the least animated in Just Dance 2015. * This is one of the few song that have zoom effect during the dance, together with Why (Keep Your Head Down), Baby Don't Stop Now, Independent Woman, Call Me Maybe, 99 Luftballons, We Can't Stop, I Love It, Happy, Burn, Problem, Black Widow, Me And My Broken Heart, Diamonds and Addicted To You. * Cerveza ''(Beer) and ''Tequila aren't censored, but they should be censored because they are names of alcoholic drinks. ** Tequila isn't censored in Speedy Gonzalez either. * The background resembles Rio de Janeiro. * The mashup slows every coach. Some may appear at normal speed like Miss Understood but are still slowed down. * When 'Bailando' is sung petals in various shades of pink and red are strewn from the left side of the screen. * Despite being sung, "Loca" ''and ''"Boca" are not highlighted during some parts of the song. Gallery BailacdBG.jpg Bailando Coaches.jpg Bailando.jpg|Bailando 007868.jpg BETA.jpg|Female dancer's beta violet clothes. 19-Bailando.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 Videos File:Enrique Iglesias - Bailando (Español) ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona File:Just Dance 2015 - Bailando - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1415337269 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:2010's Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with slow dances Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs that are not english Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Dances with consecutive Gold Moves